Calling Satomi
by Bottou-chan
Summary: In which Satomi (aka "Snake-girl") is recruited by Genjuro to referee the first Ura Butousatsujin.


**Calling Satomi**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

"And **one** and **two** and **three** and **four** and-- hey! Ebisawa-san! Bring your knees up _higher!_ Like _this!_" Satomi barked her orders at her unfortunate student-- a middleaged man who had been thinking he needed a good workout (and rightly so), but was regretting that he had chosen Satomi's class. She was young, lovely, and single-- an odd combination-- but was also a taskmaster. _Such_ a taskmaster! He huffed and puffed as he inwardly bemoaned his fate. He would have to transfer over to that one guy's Tuesday-Thursday class if she kept this up much longer....

"Ebisawa-san! Your knees!" Satomi bellowed, exaggerating her own moves.

Yes... definitely transfer.... The unfortunate Ebisawa huffed and puffed and began mentally filing the transfer papers already.

"All right class, that's good for today. You may go," said Satomi, as the music drew to a close. The class bowed as a group, and then began retreating towards the locker rooms. One stayed behind.

"Ah... Genjuro-san, may I help you?" Satomi began packing up bits and pieces of aerobics-paraphernalia to put away into the gym's closet for next time. One elderly member of the class had remained behind, looking like he had something to say. "You did a good job today," she added. "You've got good rhythm. You keep up very well, even when the paces is hard and fast." She didn't bother to add that when she had first seen him in class, she had thought that he was too old and feeble to stick around for more than a day or two at the most. Better to stay on her students' good sides.... when possible...

"Arigatou," said Genjuro, with a slightly formal bow. "But actually, I have a proposition to make."

_Pleeeeeeease, kame-sama, don't let him be asking for a date!_ Satomi concentrated on zipping the weights-bag up. "Oh?" she asked casually. _I'm single, but I'm not _**_that_**_ single...._

"You have caught the eye of someone very important," said Genjuro, continuing on in his placid, ponderous voice. "I believe you are acquainted with the name, if not the person."

"And who would that be?" Satomi slung the weight bag over one shoulder and walked to the closet. Genjuro followed her.

"Mori Kouran-sama," said Genjuro. "He's interested in hiring you for a little job."

"Mori Kouran-sama?" demanded Satomi, depositing the weight bag with a loud _thunk_ and _clank_ into the depths of the closet. "Right.... what kind of job?" Best to humor him.

"Ahh, and you don't believe me, do you?" Genjuro grinned mysteriously, and Satomi could only stare at him. _Has the old man lost his marbles???_ she thought irately. _Usually, they _**_think_**_ they're someone famous... not that they work for a famous person._

"I am quite in possession of my senses, thank you," sniffed Genjuro. "Allow me to continue... he wishes for you to be a referee in a certain tournament of his. It will only be for a week's time, but I assure you, you will be amply rewarded."

"Like how? Assuming you're telling me the truth," said Satomi suspiciously.

Genjuro spread his hands innocently. "I am merely the messenger. But what would you like? I assure you, Mori Kouran-sama is quite capable of realizing any of your desires."

Satomi stepped back thoughtfully. Anything she wanted... "I'd have to take a whole week's vacation off to go work this tournament... if such a thing really exists. That's half my vacation. So the other half had better be something pretty spectacular to make up for it." She eyed him thoughtfully. "How about a getaway cruise on a big ocean liner to, say, Hawaii. And... how about throwing in a bisshie-looking guy while you're at it?" Satomi grinned.

Genjuro looked annoyed. "Today's youth..." he grumbled. "But it will be as you wish, and I believe Mori Kouran-sama will go even beyond that for you. Expect some paperwork to arrive in tomorrow's mail."

With that, he turned and left for the locker room.

Satomi shook her head sadly to herself and laughed as she wandered around the room, picking up the little steps they used for aerobics. What a weird old man... still. The thought of a pleasant Hawaii cruise with a bisshie guy was certainly a pleasant one. She almost wished he was telling the truth, and that he really _did_ work for Mori Kouran-sama....

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



End file.
